kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung Fu Humans Chapter Fifteen
KUNG FU HUMANS CHAPTER FIFTEEN (FINAL CHAPTER) I looked into the sacred hall of warriors from outside the great door. Every single high-class person in the valley had paid to see us on this day, which would be long remembered. I smiled to myself. "I can't believe it!" Nicole said. "We're really going to be the Dragon Sisters today!" "Sis, quiet," Trinity ordered her younger sister. "People inside can hear you." "Sorry, I'm really excited," Nicole replied in a hushed tone. "I am too, trust me," I said. I looked down at the gorgeous dress that the valley tailors had made me for this occasion. It was a blood red, sleeveless gown with a short train and a pink ribbon that tied around the middle. I had my hair up in a fancy bun with something like a golden stick going through it. I looked at my friends. They were both wearing the same exact dress as I was, except Trinity's was forest green, and Nicole's was sky blue. They had their hair up in the same way I had mine. Anyone would have guessed that we were triplets. Po walked up to us, along with the furious five. "Wow, you guys look great," Viper noted. I smiled and thanked her. I looked up at Po and smiled. He smiled back. I remembered that it was Po who trained me. It was Po who helped me realize my destiny. It was Po who has been so kind to us these last few weeks. I ran up to him and flung my arms around his middle. "Thank you," I whispered into his ear. He hugged me back, and I finally let go soon after, still smiling at him. All of a sudden, a horn sounded from somewhere. I looked up at the five. "Show time," Trinity said. The gates of the palace swung open, and we got into our order- the five would walk up the aisle first, then Po, and lastly, us. Everyone seated on either side of the aisle was looking at us. I became a little nervous as the five walked up the aisle and sat down in the first row of chairs when they came to the front. Then Po went and walked, winking at me before he went. After Po sat down (I was begging the heavens not to let the chair break) we walked up the aisle slowly. As we started walking, I spotted Shifu by the moon pool. He smiled at me, and I returned the look. When we reached the front of the aisle, we stood in front of the moon pool and turned around so that we were facing the audience. Trinity gripped my right hand in her left, and Nicole gripped my left hand in her right. I squeezed them. As I was looking out at the crowd, I remembered what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. Zeng's cousin had been released, and the battle was all over the news. Everyone in China now knew the names of the Dragon Sisters. Also, the Sword of Heroes had been given to me, because it said in a scroll having to do with Katia that the sword must be given to her children, children's children, and so on. Ka-Lun's son had come from western China to rule all of China in the palace with his wife and their daughter. Shifu walked in front of us "I, Master Shifu, grandmaster of the Jade Palace, master of the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior, and student of Master Oogway, am going to be speaking in the name of Ai, goddess of love, Shangari, goddess of joy, Hana, the goddess of Kung Fu, and all other gods and goddesses that are pure of heart, when I anoint these three young girls as the Dragon Sisters. Trinity Maria Bacon, Nicole Anna Bacon, and Kelsi Faith Rider have just defeated the goddess of hate, Chauntella Mirar, like their ancestors, Trila, Nichira, and Katia. This has proved that Ai has chosen them to be the next Dragon Sisters. But they must answer the following questions if they will truly become the Dragon Sisters today." Shifu looked at us. "Trinity, Nicole, and Kelsi. Do you three young girls promise to protect the valley of peace, China, our world, and all worlds in the space time continuum until you chose which world in which you will spend your life?" "We will," the girls and I said in unison. "Do you three young girls promise to use Kung Fu in the ways of good instead of evil and to never surrender to the evil deities or any wicked being?" "We will." "Do you three young girls promise to follow the teachings of other Kung Fu masters and to train the beings that dream of the life of a warrior and are worthy enough to become one?" "We will." As I responded, I truly felt like Ai was among the people in the room and was watching us become the Dragon Sisters. Shifu turned to the five and Po. "And do you, Furious Five and Dragon Warrior, promise to help these three young girls with their Kung Fu skills, to train them so that their powers of Kung Fu may blossom, to guide them to do good, and to assist them in any way you can like brothers and sisters?" "We will," Po and the five said in unison. I smiled to myself. What Shifu had said was that they had to guide us like older siblings would. But I had a feeling that soon, very soon, Po would think of me as more than just a younger sibling. Shifu then took a transparent jar from the edge of the moon pool. He filled it with water from the pool and walked in front of Nicole. He put his hand inside the water in the jug and sprinkled it over her head. Then he did the same with Trinity. Lastly, it was my turn to be sprinkled with water. When Shifu did it, I felt joy flooding my heart. Pure joy. This was a dream come true. Shifu put the jar down and faced the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen," he announced. "I now present… the new Dragon Sisters!" Everyone clapped, most hooted and whistled, and I couldn't be happier. My eyes shifted to Po. 'Thank you,' I thought. My life was complete… sort of… ---- I stretched my arms out and sat down in an empty chair. Evening sunlight flooded into the sacred hall of warriors, where I had been since this morning. After we were anointed the Dragon Sisters, there had been a party, dancing, food- it was so much fun! The girls and I had gone back to the hall of warriors to relax and talk about what we would do afterwards. "This has been an experience that I'll never forget," Trinity said. "This has been like… the best dream ever." "But this time, it's reality," Nicole added. I nodded. "I really love it here," I said. "But…" "But what, Kelsi?" Nicole asked. "I miss the human world," I finished. "I mean, I miss my mom, my dad, my computer, my writing, my nook… And I kind of miss being annoyed by Lance." "Well, you're right," Trinity said. "I miss my parents too. And my sister, and my hamster. Don't forget my cat." "Ditto," Nicole added, nodding in reply. The sound of feet moving behind us made us spin around. Po and Shifu had appeared in the doorway. "How long have you wanted to leave here?" Shifu asked. They'd heard. "Ever since we arrived, really," I admitted. "I mean, I love it here, but… I think that I really belong in the human world. We still have to decide where we want to spend the rest of our lives." Shifu nodded, understanding what I was trying to say. "Then you should probably go now, if you want to get home that much," he said. I looked up. Now? But there were so many things that I still had to do before I left! "Will we be able to come back?" I asked. "Of course," Shifu replied, smiling at us. "You are able to go between worlds whenever you want." "But come back and visit us, please," Po said. "Do you really think that we wouldn't come back?" Nicole asked. I looked up. "So I guess this is goodbye for now, until we come back?" I said. The girls nodded. We said goodbye to the two masters in front of us, and gave a few hugs. "Don't leave," Po said to me while I hugged him one last time. I smiled. He didn't want me to leave. "I don't want to leave either, Po," I said. "There's a reason for that that's been kept secret for a long time." Po looked confused. "What is it?" "I'll tell you when I think I'm ready," I said, knowing that the thing I was talking about was my love towards Po. "Until then, I guess that we'll still be friends, even though we're from different worlds." He was still very confused, but he smiled anyway. The girls and I looked at each other. "Do what Chuan said to do," I said. "Hold the jewel and think of where you want to go." We nodded and, in unison, put our thumbs over the jewels and closed our eyes, thinking of Earth, our home, and where we were. I opened my eyes. My surroundings started to fade. I saw Po wave. I winked at him before everything finally went black… ---- My eyes fluttered open. I observed my surroundings. It was dark. Really dark. My pupils finally adjusted to the light, and I could make out two beds and a sleeping bag, and stuff all over the walls. I smiled. The Bacon's house. Trinity and Nicole had appeared next to me. They looked around and smiled. "We're home!" Nicole exclaimed. "Finally! A bed!" She jumped on her bed and pulled the covers over her, happy to be home. "Nicole, quiet," Trinity said in a hushed tone. "Mom might wake up and hear you." "Right," Nicole whispered. We got under our covers, reflecting on the adventure that we had just been on. We now knew more than we could learn at school in a month. "Will we go back, Trinity?" Nicole asked. "Duh!" Trinity said. "You want to, I want to, and Kelsi wants to, so we'll go back soon. We wouldn't want to keep Kelsi away from her true love." She giggled. I looked at her and rolled my eyes, feeling myself blush through the darkness. "He's pretty much really awesome," I said. "And kind of cute. But I'm too young for him. It'll be awhile before I tell him what I really feel..." "Alright," Trinity said, yawning. "Well, I think that we should get to sleep." Nicole and I nodded. We rested our heads on the pillows. Soon, Nicole and Trinity were both asleep, but I was too excited to fall asleep, even though I was super tired. I felt like I was finally going to go off into dreamland when my eyes started to close a little. I yawned and rolled over. I smiled to myself and sang silently, Kelsi: I've finally spent one day… Out there I finally closed my eyes and fell into dreams of my recent adventure and what may come in my future as the leader of the Dragon Sisters. END OF BOOK 1...